


no matter how small (its always the little things)

by Qwss191718



Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-10
Updated: 2019-11-10
Packaged: 2021-02-01 04:56:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21386740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Qwss191718/pseuds/Qwss191718
Summary: Sometimes you just need a little laugh to help you through.
Relationships: Danielle Van de Donk/Beth Mead
Comments: 2
Kudos: 64





	no matter how small (its always the little things)

**Author's Note:**

> Another little tiny one shot. 
> 
> Only checked by me, if there's any mistakes, my bad. I genuinely think little beth mead played her ass off at Wembley.

Walking around the pitch, clapping all the fans that had come to pack Wembley, it was meant to be a happy moment. This had been her dream, play at Wembley, play with her friends. She knew that this wasn't it, the team had played terrible, they hadn't come together. Interceptions had been poor, passes were barely completed. 

So, here she was, Wembley, and absolutely upset. Making her way to the tunnel where Leah was waiting for her.

"I need a drink after that," Beth could only agree. 

"I need a drink and a nap." 

Further down the tunnel they made their way to the rest of the team ready for a debrief. Beth wanted to be anywhere else but here. 

An hour later the team were making their way back. 

"Beth, you coming?" She turned around, facing the group that were going to head out. 

"I might skip it, I'm proper tired," her phone had been going off during the meeting, both family and friends, tell her that it's a shame they lost, but that beth played her heart out. She wasn't sure she agreed. But, one message that was what was keeping her from going. As soon as the game was over, Daan had messaged her, right to the minute. 

'Hey baby, no matter what, you were absolutely amazing out there. You'll always be my baller xxx' 

After trying to talk Beth into coming out, they soon left, while Beth and a few other girls were staying in too. Making her way into her room, she was actually glad that Jodie had gone with the rest of the team. She was originally just going to call Daan, but now maybe they could facetime. They actually hadn't seen each other since Daan left with her national team. She couldn't think of anything else that might make her feel better. 

Texting back her girlfriend, 'the team has gone out, just me. Instead of calling, you want to facetime me?' Hoping the answer would be quick and yes, she wasn't disappointed. Almost straight away her phone was ringing. 

"Hey you. You okay?" Her girlfriend asked. Beth was right, she was already feeling better. Daan was makeup less, laying on her bed, wearing an England jersey, which Beth was of course positive had her name across the back. 

"Yeah, I think so." Beth tried to smile. 

"Stop lying to me, I actually do know you very well," Daan was grinning at her. It made her smile and laugh, just what she needed. 

"Okay, okay. Yeah, it pretty much sucks. I don't know, it was just a mess." Beth could feel tears filling up, there was just so much pressure. 

"Beth, baby. Don't cry, I'll have to fly back and kick some ass if you do." She was still smiling at Beth. "How's the leg, that was such a dirty tackle. I swear if I was there, refs would have been shoved." 

Beth was right, this was just what she needed, laughing, she answered, "shut up. It's okay, little sore, but I'm good, promise. I'm icing it. Thank you, you always know what to say, you dork." 

"So, two things to ask." The brunette sat up straighter, "firstly, can you please stop changing numbers. 11? Now I need a new England shirt." Daan counted them down on her hand. "Secondly, I see you tried a little Van De Donk assist. Very proud indeed."

Beth laughed, "You're so weird. Well, I watched you play yesterday, flopping everywhere. Though I'd try it." Daan feigned being hurt, gasping and placing a hand over her heart. 

"You wound me, Mead!" 

They continued to laugh and joke for a few minutes, Beth loved how easy it was between them. They didn't fight often, but it wasn't like things were boring, or not passionate. They just fit so well. To be honest, Beth was so proud of her girlfriend, she was having an amazing year for her national side, but there was nothing more that she wanted than to have Daan here with her. It didn't hurt that when Daan got ready for bed she was absolutely beautiful. 

"Can you give me a second, I just want to get changed?" Beth asked moving away to place her phone on the desk. 

"Yeah, of course. But, could you just angle the phone a little better so I can see?" Beth burst out laughing, Daan had the most hopeful look on her face, again sitting up as if that would help her get a better look. 

"Argh, priorities, ay?" As she got changed she wasn't going to lie, yeah, of course she moved the phone for her girlfriend to get a better look. 

Making herself comfortable on her bed, Beth started the conversation again. "You had such a good game yesterday. We'll have to celebrate when we get home. 2 hat tricks in a week? You getting better in your old age."

"I know you're being mean to me, but I'm still distracted from 5 minutes ago." Beth couldn't believe it was still like this after 3 years. She hoped it was always going to be like this.

**Author's Note:**

> A few people asked for their first date as a one shot, I am trying, but it's not coming to me easily.


End file.
